pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Episode Guide
This is an episode list of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! All the episodes are like movie scripts for accuracy, and Doofenshmirtz's name is abbreviated Doof. NOTE 1:' Please do not edit this page. It's intended to get you to the pages for my episodes. ''NOTE 2: This series left its hiatus and is cut short. For more info on the continuing, click here.'' ''NOTE 3: This used to have seasons, but to avoid confusion, the seasons were merged.'' This is a list of the season 1 episodes. It concluded with Ultimate Power, Part 3 and had a DVD released. 'Episode 1: [[P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy!|''P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy!]] (Movie) '''Pilot. Sorry if you're confused, but this isn't meant to be the P&F series finale anymore. It's meant to be the pilot for the new series. In it, Doof and Mitch have fused together and form Doofen-Mitch! A giant creature with a fat Doof body, both of their heads, Mitch's two arms, a Doof arm sticking out of the chest, and Doof's legs. How can the Flynn-Fletchers stand up to their first battle? 'Episode 2a: [[Phineas and Ferb in "The Digital World"|''Phineas and Ferb in "the Digital World"]] Doof sucks the Tri-State Area into Irving's video game, P&F: The Duplicate World. Once inside, the Good Group (Phineas, Ferb, and friends), must defeat the Mom, who is really Albert, and restore peace. 'Episode 2b: [[Perry the Platypus in "the Digital World"|''Perry the Platypus in "the Digital World"]] Yes, it's finally here. This is the previous episode from Perry's standpoint. 'Episode 3a: [[The Return of Khaka Peu Peu!|''The Return of Khaka Peu-Peu]] Khaka Peu-Peu (KPP) returns with Doof and seeks revenge on Phineas and Ferb. 'Episode 3b: [[The Return of Khaka Doof-Doof!|''The Return of Khaka Peu-Peu Doof-Doof]] With KPP gone, Doof impersonates him and threatens to destroy the Tri-State Area. 'Episode 4a: [[S'Winter 2|''S'Winter 2]]' The boys rebuild S'Winter, but a mistake in Blueprint Heaven leads to a world made of ice! 'Episode 5b: ''The World's Most Boring Field Trip On a boring field trip, the boys try to make it fun, by bringing Super Jario Bros. to life! 'Episode 6: ''Doof's Drive Doofenshmirtz tells a story about how he became evil. Also, Mom tells the story of how she became Lindana. 'Episodes 7-9: ''Ultimate Power! (Parts 1, 2, and 3) Season Finale. Doofenshmirtz finds the Ultimate Power, a sample of the powers of every alien, and uses it on himself. Meanwhile, the Negative Doofenshmirtz (Nega-Doof) wants the power, and he sets up a false alliance with him to get the Power. 'Episode 10a: ''Snow Days in Summer? Part 1 '''Season Premiere. The Flynn-Fletcher family is moving to the Quad-State Area along with Marabella's family. But the Regurgitator wants to eliminate Summer Vacation, so when that's happened, the boys make a snow day to make up for Summer Vacation. New villain, new home. The Tri- and Quad-State Areas will never be the same. 'Episode 10b: [[Snow Days in Summer? Part 2|''Snow Days in Summer? Part 2]] The boys moved in, and the new group is here! Now, P&F, Marabella, Jim, and Spewford make a snow day! But Perry defeated Regurgitator with his new powers, and Summer Vacation is back! '''PS. This isn't one of my best episodes. 'Episode 12: ''Play is Illegal? The Regurgitator tries yet again to make kids' lives boring, this time by making all play illegal. 'Episode 13: [[Faster Than a Speeding Platypus...|''Faster Than a Speeding Platypus...]] This is Superman with Phineas and Ferb characters. Non-canon. 'Episode 14: [[Spewford the Villain|''Spewford the Villain]] In Part 1 of a 2-Part special, Spewford is revealed to be Van Kleiss. Around then, Ferb turned EVO! Van Kleiss took him to Abysus via Breach's portals. Now what? 'Episode 15: [[The Phintastic Ferbulous Rescue!|''The Phintastic Ferbulous Rescue!]] In Part 2 of this special, the gang follows Van Kleiss to Abysus and cures/rescues Ferb! But Van Kleiss was punished by his "boss," and teleported to Pluto to suffocate and freeze! 'Episode 16: [[Return of Jario|''Return of Jario]] The boys are sucked into the middle of Jowser's latest plan... again! Now they must fight Jowser as they're on the brink of discovering who Van Kleiss's "boss" is! 'Episodes 17-18: ''The Return (Parts 1 and 2) Jowser clones Doof, but a big mixup, involving the return of Van Kleiss, Phineas turns EVO. But Paradox comes and fixes everything, making P&F return to Danville. Note: Part 2 has an inside joke. Can you find it? PS. It's kinda obvious. 'Episodes 19-21: [[Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] (Movie) An evil force threatens to link the Postive and Negative Dimensions, creating an all-out war! But Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Emily Kinney, Goldfish Darkskull, Jacob Greenfish, Alice "Misty" 0, and, this is a surprise, Alice FS team up to stop it! '''Season Finale. 'Episodes 22-23: [[They're Alive! Part 1|''They're Alive!]] (Parts 1 and 2) After finding half of an old document stating that Phineas' dad left on a business trip, and never returned, the gang goes on a quest to find him, finding torn pieces of the other half. Next, the gang finds another piece of the document. Only this one states that Ferb's real mom is alive! This is a new turn. 'Episode 24: [[Negatives Again|''Negatives Again]] This is another Perry-only episode, the first being this, with Perry in the Negative Dimension. He must escape Nega-Phin and -Ferb, and get out of the Negative Dimension. 'Episodes 24-26: [[NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy!|''NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy!]]' Well, the series ends with almost the same-titled episode as the pilot. Here, Phineas and Ferb must make a great sacrifice to stop Isabelle once and for all! ---****--- ''Roads Category:Fanon Works Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes